


Me desculpa, Sumo!

by Fanxychildren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Attempt at Humor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Humor, dog are the best
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanxychildren/pseuds/Fanxychildren
Summary: O São Bernardo era um bom cachorro que ninguém poderia fazer mal algum sem se arrepender profundamente, mas Connor infelizmente fez isso. Ele pisou na patinha dele.Ou aquela fanfic onde o Connor pisa no Sumo e fica arrependido pelo o que fez.[ fanfic para TODAS as IDADES / humor / connor + sumo / sumo is a good boi / postado também no spirit ]
Relationships: Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Me desculpa, Sumo!

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm eu to pensando em me mudar pro ao3 então nada melhor do que postar a fic mais popular da minha conta no spirit????  
> quem quiser traduzir ou algo assim ta liberado

Meses se passaram após a revolução andróide e seus recentes direitos aprovados pelos humanos. E com a Cyberlife dando um tempo na sua fabricação e distribuição de andróides até a poeira abaixar para ver como poderia recuperar novamente a confiança de seus consumidores leais. Connor se viu tendo uma liberdade desconhecida por si mesmo; já não precisava mais enviar relatórios semanalmente para a empresa, Amanda não dava as caras há um bom tempo para lhe repreender por seguir o que achava certo.

Com isso seu tempo livre era dividido em alguns passatempos que conseguiu encontrar: aprendendo conteúdo que o ajudaria a ter uma relação mais confortável com humanos, ir para Jericho conversar com Markus e seus amigos sobre suas novas emoções e ver se tudo estava bem por lá, brincar e passear com Sumo, ou quando não conseguia pensar em nada, mexia com sua moeda até Hank tirar de suas mãos.

O tenente Anderson foi gentil o suficiente para deixa-lo ficar em sua casa temporariamente — fez questão de reforçar a palavra — ao invés de voltar para Cyberlife todo dia. Não se sentia bem em voltar para seu lugar de repouso com o recente medo de ser desativado.

Em um dos dias de folga que Connor era obrigado a aceitar — ainda não entendia essa exigência pois não se importava em trabalhar todo dia no departamento —, ele passou o dia brincando com Sumo, quando parou era quase cinco e meia da tarde e se lembrou que em breve começaria um programa de humor policial antigo que particularmente gostava. Ligou a televisão, se sentou no sofá e o São Bernardo se deitou no chão ao seu lado.

Assistiu em torno de dois episódios (agendou a maratona que iria passar de madrugada na próxima semana), se levantou para desligar o aparelho porém quando seu pé direito tocou em uma superfície estranha e ouviu o grito esganiçado de dor do Sumo, tomou um “susto" e sentiu uma onda de emoções. Já experimentou vários sentimentos mas nada igual esse.

Sabia que os humanos classificavam como culpa e arrependimento.

— Me desculpa, Sumo. Não tinha te visto ai. — acariciou o animal como pedido de desculpas, o São Bernardo lambeu a mão aceitando as desculpas e foi para cozinha, o qual Connor seguiu atrás tomando cuidado.

— Há algo que eu possa fazer para você me perdoar? — olhou o prato de comida quase vazio e logo pegou a ração dele.

Hank chegou em casa horas depois para encontrar um andróide no chão de sua sala sussurrando “Bom garoto” e acariciando seu cachorro. Sabia que Connor gostava de Sumo mais do que o necessário mas aquilo já passava dos limites do ridículo.

— Connor! — chamou. — Pode me explicar que merda tá acontecendo aqui?

— Eu pisei sem querer na patinha dele, tenente, e ainda me sinto culpado com o que aconteceu. Então achei melhor deixar Sumo feliz até me perdoar. — explicou como se fosse uma coisa rotineira.

Hank suspirou alto.

Ele estava velho demais para discutir e Connor não parecia que iria sair tão cedo de lá. Talvez com umas bebidas o tempo passasse mais rápido.

E se no dia seguinte, Hank percebesse que Sumo estava comendo uma ração de qualidade superior à antiga e tinha brinquedos novos, ele certamente não comentou nada sobre isso.


End file.
